


Criminal Minds Imagines/Preferences

by HotchCriminalMinds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchCriminalMinds/pseuds/HotchCriminalMinds
Summary: Criminal Minds Imagine/Preferences mainly surrounding the BAU guys. I've added Emily in just for fun.





	1. How You Meet

Aaron Hotchner

Aaron and his son Jack were at the park one day. Jack wanted to go on the swings and was pulling Hotch over to them. Not looking where he was going Jack bumped into you and nearly fell over, he would have if you hadn't caught him. As you went to apologise Aaron stopped you to say "Thank you". You looked into each others eyes and smiled before Aaron asked if you would like to grab some lunch with him and his son. You accepted...

David Rossi

The team had just finished working a case in Iowa, they decided to get some food before boarding their plane. As they were eating you walked up to them, specifically Rossi, to congratulate/thank them for catching the unsub. As you're talking, David can't help but feel captivated by your beauty. As you go to walk out the door, Hotch shoved David out of they're booth telling him to go after you. The rest is history...

Derek Morgan

After a rough day at work, you decided to go for a late night work out session. It was 10pm so you thought you would be the only person there. You put your earphones in and started working out. A few minutes later you think you hear something over your music so you take your earphones out and listen for the sound again. You hear it again, it sounds like someone is grunting, you follow the noise until you see a man lifting weights.... A LOT of weights. 

Spencer Reid

Spencer LOVES his coffee. It just so happens that you had been hired as the new barista at his favourite coffee shop. He walked in with his head down, hair falling into his face. He didn't notice you until he reached the counter and he looked up. He looked at a loss for words, when he finally opened his mouth to order his coffee he stumbled over his words. You thought it was adorable. He finally gathered himself together enough to order his coffee, you were going about it as slow as possible hoping he would find the courage to ask you out. You finally gave him his beverage and he said 'thank you' and turned to leave. You thought all hope was lost... until he walked back through the door and right back up to the counter and said 'Would you like to grab dinner some time?', it came out so fast that you barely understood what he said. When you realised that he was asking you out, you were eager to accept...

Emily Prentiss

You had been part of the BAU for only a short while but it already felt like you were part of something big, part of a family. Hotch was like the big brother you'd always needed, Rossi like an uncle. Derek was the BAU hunk that you playfully flirted with on occasion. Spencer was your little brother that you geeked out with and JJ & Garcia were your new BFF/sisters that you loved to bits.... and then there was Emily. Ever since you first set eyes on her, you knew you were head over heels. You stare at her all the time and imagine what a relief it would be to just tell her... you wish you could shout it from the rooftops but that would be a sure way to get fired. After you and the team have closed the current case Emily walks up to you. She looks very shy and timid, nothing like the normal Emily. You asked what was wrong and she said 'Do you have a problem with me?'. You abruptly looked up at her and said 'No, why would you think that?'. 'Whenever I look up or look around a room, I always catch you staring at me and was wondering what was up', Emily said. 'No, it's nothing like that. Nothing bad... kinda, to me it's not bad but to you it could be and I don't know how to tell you'. Emily looked intrigued, 'Well what is it? You can tell me anything'. 'Are you sure?', you said, nervously. 'Yes', Emily Said. 'Ok... I'm gay, and ever since I've met you, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I'm in love with you', you said hurriedly. 'Oh... is that it?', Emily said. 'Yeah', you said with your head down. You thought you were about to lose one of your close friends when Emily said, 'Well good... I love you too'.

 


	2. Their Nickname for You

Aaron

Sweetheart

David

Bella

Derek

Baby or Sweet-cheeks

Spencer

Princess

Emily

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions for future imagines/preferences.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Please leave suggestions about what you would like in upcoming chapters.


End file.
